


Echoes

by harper_m



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Emily/Paige: virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

“I’ve never…”

As many times as Paige had blushed in front of her, Emily didn’t think she’d ever seen her blush this deeply.

She smiled. “Never?”

Paige shook her head.

“With anyone?”

If Paige hadn’t looked so adorable, jittery and clearly nervous, Emily would have let the moment pass.

“Never,” Paige said grudgingly, blush deepening further. “With anyone. Ever.”

Emily’s soft smile widened. “We’re going to change that,” she said, leaning down to kiss Paige, unhurried and indulgent. “Right here. Right now.”

Paige swallowed hard. “I just thought you should know.”

Half-naked amidst the sheets, solid and soft beneath Emily, Paige looked uncharacteristically vulnerable. “There’s nothing to worry about,” Emily said, letting her kisses trail over Paige’s cheek so that her lips were beside Paige’s ear. She traced her tongue around the curve, nipped sharply, and sighed. “I’m going to take care of you. You know that, right? I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Paige breathed in deeply, hands tightening on Emily’s shoulders.

“You can trust me.” Emily brought her lips to Paige’s again. She kissed her deeply, caught up in the way Paige whimpered beneath her. The way she took, with her mouth open under Emily’s and her thighs spread around Emily’s hips. “You’re safe with me.”

They’d tumbled into bed in an eyes-closed, clothes half-off rush, with Paige’s jeans around her ankles and Emily’s shirt somewhere on the floor. The door was open because Paige’s parents were out of town and the house was all theirs, and Emily liked thinking about the way their gasps and whispers were floating down the stairwell and out into the open. She liked thinking about the way it would feel to be inside Paige, to be the first person who would get to experience that, and she had to force herself to linger. To not rush.

She sat back, her knees under Paige’s thighs, and ran her hands along Paige’s ribs, inching up her shirt until the edge of her bra was visible. Paige’s chest was rising and falling quickly, each indrawn breath short and shaky, but the look in her eyes was resolute.

Slowly, she leaned up and pulled her shirt over her head.

“You’re beautiful,” Emily said softly, unhooking the front clasp of Paige’s bra. She smoothed the fabric aside, her palms brushing against already hard nipples.

“I’m not,” Paige said immediately, reflexively. Emily was beautiful. Paige was… Paige.

Again, Emily smiled. “Are you calling me a liar?” she asked, bringing her mouth to Paige’s skin.

Paige moaned. Emily’s tongue was soft and hot, and her hair was a silky tease where it brushed against her. Another lick, and Paige’s nipple was in Emily’s mouth, and if Paige had considered what she’d done before to be a moan, this one put it to shame.

“God, Emily,” she hissed, her hands coming up to wind through Emily’s hair.

Unlike before, this time Emily didn’t have to force herself to linger. She luxuriated. She left Paige a writhing, dripping mess beneath her.

“Please,” Paige begged. “Please.”

When Emily slipped down to slide free Paige’s panties, she found them soaked through. When she found Paige’s clit with her fingers, Paige jumped as if shocked, eyes wide and locked on Emily’s face. Her hands were on Emily’s shoulders, fingers digging into her skin with the kind of strength that was likely to leave behind bruises.

Emily hoped it did.

She pulled back far enough so that she could see Paige’s face when she pressed inside of her, only two fingers but Paige was so incredibly tight. She caught her breath at the same moment Paige did, watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened on a soundless ‘Oh’. It was the kind of moment Emily hoped she could keep forever, tucked away and private.

The kiss started gently, but as Emily began to move, as her fingers slid in and out with increasing ease and her thumb slid up to Paige’s clit, it grew rougher. Paige’s fingers twined in her hair, holding her close, kissing her with an intensity that left Emily’s lips deliciously sore.

“Oh.” It was a soft cry, almost swallowed into silence.

Emily felt Paige clench hard around her fingers. She felt her hips buck and her fingers tighten, heard the soft whine of someone too overwhelmed for coherency.

“See,” Emily said later, tracing Paige’s lips with still-wet fingers. She leaned down to kiss her again, tasted Paige as Paige tasted herself. “Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted here with a few small changes from the original. I don't do fluff well, which is why this may read as slightly creepy. Then again, it is PLL, so that seems fitting.


End file.
